


Stories From Steven’s Future Chapter 4 - Celeste Comes to Earth

by KujaroJotu



Series: Stories From Steven's Future [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future, Grown Up, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaroJotu/pseuds/KujaroJotu
Summary: The Universes get a visit from so old family friends.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Stories From Steven's Future [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795867





	Stories From Steven’s Future Chapter 4 - Celeste Comes to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, not only did Steven and Connie become friends with Star and Marco, but Star and Marco were also visited by King Mickey after the series finale, he then took them under his wings and taught them how to be Keyblade masters. And they had Hekapoo revived with replica technology.

Steven and Connie frantically cleaned the house as fast as they could. Rose and Vihaan watched in confusion, wondering why their parents were in such a rush. 

"Hey mom, dad. What are you guys doing," Rose asked.

"Well, we're expecting company later today," Connie explained.

"Really," Vihaan asked, "who's coming over?" 

"Your Aunt Star and Uncle Marco are coming to visit," Steven answered, "and they're bringing  
your cousin, Celeste." 

Rose and Vihaan's eyes widened with excitement, Rose grew a colossal grin on her face while Vihaan started to shake with anticipation. The two of them loved getting visits from their Aunt  
Star and Uncle Marco, they also loved seeing their "cousin," Celeste.

Star and Marco were great warriors from another dimension called “Mewnearth.” Steven and Connie met them twenty-four years ago, back when Steven, Star, and Marco were fourteen, and Connie was  
twelve. Star and Marco were hopping through dimensions one day when they arrived at Beach City, and met Connie, Steven, and the gems. They all quickly became the best of friends and went on all sorts of adventures together. 

In their joint adventures, Steven helped Star quite often and taught her everything he knew about Earth, and in return Star taught Steven how to use magic, until Star destroyed all the magic in her multiverse to prevent massive calamity. Steven and Connie were even the best man and maid of honor at their wedding wedding. Eventually the two couples had kids of their own, and the three of them became great friends. But thanks to living in another dimension, Star, Marco, and Celeste are rarely able to visit Beach City, so they try to enjoy whatever time they can get with the Universes. 

"Do you know when they'll be here," Vihaan asked. 

"Well they should be here by–," Steven began to explain before being interrupted by the loud roar of an engine. "Right now apparently," Steven finished. 

The family walked outside to see a large red rocket ship landing on the beach. A hatch on the side opened up and three people emerged from it. 

One of them was a tall burly man of Hispanic heritage. He had slightly messy brown hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his head, a beard engulfing the entire lower half of his face, brown eyes, and a tiny mole below his right eye. He was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt with two.

A woman with long blonde hair walked alongside him. She wore a light blue sweater, a long black skirt, and blue shoes.

Then, a young girl stepped out of the ship behind the both of them. She had messy, long, brown hair, brown eyes, and a tiny beauty mark below her right eye. She wore a red jacket, a sea foam green t-shirt under it, a Prussian blue skirt, purple stockings with light purple zigzags, and navy blue boots with  
straps and buckles.

"Aunt Star, Uncle Marco," Rose and Vihaan exclaimed as they ran over and hugged the adults. 

"Hi kids,"Marco said, "it's great to see you again." 

"Wow, look at how big you two've gotten," Star observed. 

"Hey, where's my hug," Celeste asked playfully. 

"Sorry," Vihaan apologized, "hey Celeste." Vihaan and Rose then hugged their "cousin." 

"Hey guys," Steven said as he and Connie approached the Diaz family. 

"Uncle Steven, Aunt Connie," Celeste said as she sprinted over and hugged the two. 

"It's great to see you guys again," Connie said happily, "come inside, we've got so much to talk about." 

The two families then went into the Universe household to catch up with each other. 

*** 

"So what brings you guys to our neck of the multiverse," Steven asked as he sat down on the couch. 

Star and Marco looked at each other, then back to Steven and Connie. "Actually, that's what we need to talk to you about," Marco answered. 

"Hey kids," Star addressed the children, "we need to talk with Steven and Connie for a while, in private." 

"Okay mom," Celeste said, "so what do you guys wanna do?" 

"We can go to Funland," Rose suggested. 

"Yeah," Celeste said in agreement, "I haven't been there since I was six." 

"Have fun you three," Star said. 

"And be safe," Marco added.

The three kids then left the house and began their trek to the amusement park.

"Now that we're alone, there's something we need to ask of you," Marco explained. Steven and Connie  
were not fully sure of what Star and Marco were planning. 

***

While the parents had their little conversaion, Rose, Vihaan and Celeste decided to catch up while on their way to Funland.  
"So after we got out of the ocean, Bismuth walked up to us and gave us new weapons," Vihaan said. 

"Cool," Celeste said, “what did you get?”

"I got a scythe, and Vihaan got clackers," Rose explained. "So anyway that's what we did last week, what's new with you?" 

"Well, last week I did something amazing," Celeste said. 

“What,” Rose asked. 

“I figured out how to summon this,” she said as she held out her hand.

A strange object then appeared in her hand in a flash of light. It looked like a giant white key, with golden wings around the handle, a halo substituting the teeth, and a purple crystal with eight points on the end. 

"My very own keyblade," Celeste enthusiastically exclaimed. Rose and Vihaan were awestruck by the  
sight of the weapon, it just seemed to radiate a magic. 

"Cool," Rose responded, her eyes glued to the blade, “so this is a real keyblade?" 

“Yep,” Celeste confirmed, “and I’m already starting my training with mom and dad.”

“How’s that going,” Vihaan asked.

Celeste’s energetic expression then withdrew and was replaced by one of unease. "It’s going well," Celeste began, “but it’s weird: when I use my keyblade, it’s like I’ve got this instinct that takes over, and mom and dad said I fight with the skill of a seasoned keyblade master." 

“You think you can give us a quick demonstration,” Rose asked. 

“Of course,”Celeste replied. She then grabbed her keyblade with both hands and pointed it up to the sky. “FIRAGA,” she called out as a blast of fire shot out of her keyblade and flew into the air before exploding into a spectacular display comparable to fireworks. 

“Coooool,” the pair of youngsters said with starry eyes. 

"See what I mean though," Celeste asked, "I’m a beginner, but I was able to cast one of the most powerful variations of the fire spell like it was nothing.” 

“Doesn’t sound weird to me," Rose scoffed, “Just shows that you’re a natural." 

Celeste looked at Rose, "Yeah, but I think mom and dad are kinda freaked out by it." 

"I doubt that," Vihaan said, “your parents love you way too much to be anything but proud of you, and how good you are at this.” 

Celeste cracked a small smile, “Thanks." 

Unbeknownst to the children, a monster was secretly watching them from a distance. He had blue scales, gills, webbed fingers, claws, and fins. The monster chuckled softly as he pulled out a pair of strange black device, used it to create a portal, then walked through the rift.

***

Elsewhere, in a broken, run-down fortress in Mewnearth, a portal opened up, and the aquatic monster emerged from it. He then walked into a large throne room, it's dilapidated and crumbling walls were draped with torn and aged tapestries, and in the center there was another monster, sitting on a large throne. He had messy, dark hair, yellow, reptilian eyes, gray, scaly skin, large reptilian wings,  
and a reptilian tail. He wore a black, sleeveless jacket, spiked shoulder pads, dark blue jeans with a belt, and black shoes. 

The aquatic monster knelt before him and spoke. "Master Xefetof, the Diaz family has left Mewnearth and are in another Earth dimension, and the girl is unguarded." 

The reptilian monster raised an eyebrow and cracked asmall, cocky smirk, "Excellent work Sushi." 

"Thank you master," Sushi replied, "shall I mobilize the others?" 

“Of course," Xefetof monster replied calmly. 

Sushi stood up, "As you wish, Master Xefetof." 

As Sushi left, Xefetof began to chuckle softly, "I'll have what I need soon enough."

***

Back on Earth; Rose, Vihaan, and Celeste were walking back from their excursion to Funland, cotton candy, popcorn, and stuffed animals in hand. 

"I still can't believe you got away with cheating at the ring toss," Celeste told Rose. 

"Everyone knows that game’s rigged,” Rose explained as she looked at her hand, "my shape shifting just evened the playing field.'" Rose then looked back at Celeste "I still can't believe you used your keyblade to demolish the bottle toss challenge.” 

"To be fair, they only said to knock the bottles over with baseballs," Celeste said, "they didn't  
say that could only throw them." 

The two cousins were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice that Vihaan had  
paused in front of them. "Uh guys," he said, "I think we've got company." 

Rose and Celeste looked ahead to see a party of monsters, all scowling at them. Celeste stepped forward, "Umm, can I help you all?" 

"Yes you can," a small, green monster with four arms said, "by coming with us!" 

Celeste stepped back, "No Way!" 

"If you won't give yourself up," Sushi said, "then we'll just have to take you by force!" 

"If you want to get to her," Rose said as she and Vihaan stepped forward, "you'll have to go through us."

"Very well," Sushi said, "Get them!" 

A monster that looked like a cube of jello and a monster that looked like a zebra in a toga charged at  
them. 

"Get behind me you guys," Celeste told her cousins, but Rose and Vihaan ran ahead and pulled out their weapons. Rose used her scythe and sliced the gelatinous monster into bits. Vihaan grappled the zebra  
monster's arm with his clackers, spun him around into the other monsters. 

"Whoa," the surprised keyblade apprentice exclaimed, "nice moves guys." 

"Thanks," Vihaan responded as he kicked the small green monster. 

A skeletal monster jumped at Celeste, but she countered with a keyblade slash to the rib cage. Rose smacked a few monsters with the blunt side of her scythe and Vihaan whacked a couple with his clackers.

"Join up with me, guys," Celeste shouted to her cousins, "it's time to finish this!" 

Rose and Vihaan followed suit as Celeste raised her keyblade. A merry-go-round covered in lights then burst from the ground, catching Celeste, Rose, and Vihaan. As the trio rode the the magical ride, it emitted pulses of magical energy that seemed to pull the monsters into the draw them in, almost like the current of a whirlpool. The merry-go-round spun faster and faster, until it dissipated and threw the monsters all around the beach.

"Retreat," Sushi called out as he opened a portal with device again. All the beaten and  
bruised monsters got up and limped into the rift.

"THAT WAS AWESOME," Rose shouted, "we were amazing!" 

"Yeah," Celeste said, "we make a really great team." 

“Come on," Vihaan said, "let's head back home." 

The three rushed back to the temple, wanting to regale their parents with the tale of how they defeated an onslaught of hostile monsters. The three walked into the house and saw their parents sitting in the living room, waiting for them. 

“Hi Mom, hi dad," Celeste greeted her parents, she saw they both had serious looks on their faces, "what's going on?" 

Star and Marco looked at Celeste. "Sweetie, we need to talk," Star said.

Rose and Vihaan walked over to their parents, "what's going on," Rose asked her parents. 

"Hold on kids," Steven hushed his children.

"Celeste," Star began, "I've told you about how when I was your age, my parents sent me to Earth to train, right?" Celeste nodded her head. "Everything I went through helped me grow, it helped make me the woman I am today." 

"And it's also how you met dad," Celeste added. 

Star chuckled a little, "Yes, and it's how I met your dad, but the point is I learned a lot from it." 

"Mom, what are you saying," Celeste asked. 

"Celeste," Marco interrupted, "we would like you to stay here and train with Steven."

"What," Celeste exclaimed. 

"We just think you'd be safer here,” Star explained, “with Steven, Connie, and the gems.” 

"It's your choice though," Marco interjected, "You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to." 

"When I was sent to Earth, my parents didn't give me a choice," Star said, "you get to choose." 

Celeste looked at Star and Marco, "So if I stay, I won't be  
allowed to come back to Mewnearth?" 

“No," Star answered, "you'd have your gummiporter, so you'd be able to come back to Mewnearth whenever you wanted." 

"And you'd have your gummiphone," Marco added, "so you could  
call us whenever you feel like it." 

“So what do you say," Star asked.

Celeste looked at her parents, then Steven, Connie, and the kids, then  
she looked at her keyblade. "Okay," she said, "I'll stay.” 

"Alright then," Marco said as he and Star stood up, "let's go get your things." The Diaz family then left the temple and went back to Mewnearth, with intentions to return later. 

"Is Celeste really going to live with us," Vihaan asked his parents. 

"Yeah," Steven answered, "Star and Marco want her to be safe while she’s training, so she'll be living with us." 

"What do you think," Connie asked. 

Rose and Vihaan didn't know what to think about this; on one hand, they were excited that they'd get to hang out with their cousin more. But on the other hand, they were worried about how Celeste was interpreting this. They knew she was somewhat self-conscious about her skills. What if she thought this was punishment? They knew she would need plenty of support and encouragement if she was going to get through this.

***

An hour later, the Diazs returned to Beach City, now with Celeste's luggage. Steven led Celeste, Star, Marco, and the kids to the guest room, Celeste's new dwelling. 

"Here's your room," Steven said as he carried Celeste's luggage. There wasn't much in the room:  
there was a bed, a bay window, a closet, a dresser, and a TV, as well as it’s own bathroom. "Sorry there's not much," Steven apologized, “this room doesn’t get used that often.”

“Don’t worry about it," Celeste said as she walked into the room, "it’ll be fine, we just need to get my stuff unpacked, that’s all." 

They then began to unpack and place her things around the room, until it almost looked like an exact replica of her old room. After that, they all went back to the living room to say their goodbyes. 

“Here's a list of all the things you need to know about Celeste," Marco said to Steven as he handed him a long sheet of paper, "it includes her pre-existing medical conditions, some of her hobbies, and our gummiphone numbers in case you need to call us." 

Steven was surprised: in just an hour, Marco had written an entire list of the many intricacies of caring for his beloved daughter. Marco's dedication as a father was one of the things Steven identified with the most about, they were both great heroes who had done impossible feats, but they cared far more about being loving fathers and husbands.

Star knelt down and spoke to Celeste in a stern tone, "Don't forget to study, mind your uncle and aunt, play nice with your cousins, and don’t forget to call if there's ever any trouble, we'll come running." 

Celeste nodded her head, "I will, mom." 

"Oh and one more thing," Star said in a serious tone, "Have fun." Star's stern look  
turned into a friendly smile as she hugged her daughter. Marco walked over and joined in on the family hug. "We love you so much," Star said lovingly. 

"Take care, amada hija," Marco said warmly. 

Connie glanced at Steven as they watched this heartwarming moment, only to notice tears in his eyes. "Steven," she asked, "are you crying?" 

Steven sniffed, "Only a little." 

The Diaz family's hug soon broke up, and Star and Marco walked out the door and to their ship, Celeste and the Universes followed. The ship took off and the two parties waved goodbye as the craft disappeared into the sky.

***

Later, Star and Marco sat at a table with their closest allies; Star’s parents, Marco’s Parents, Eclipsa, Globgor, King Tom Lucitor, Queen Janna Lucitor, Queen Ponyhead, Kelly and Jorby, Jackie Lynn Thomas and her wife, Chloe, Queen Spiderbite and her Slime husband, Rich Pigeon, the other Mewnearth royals, and Hekapoo. 

"Can we get this meeting started already," Hekapoo bellowed, "I’ve got some important research to do back at Radient Garden.”

“Hekapoo, you’re immortal, you’ve got at the all the time in the world," Marco said, "and no we can't  
start the meeting yet, we're still missing two people."

Suddenly, two beings walked into the room. One of them was a tall, bearded man in  
blue robes and a blue wizard hat decorated with two yellow stars, and one yellow crescent moon. The other was a small black mouse in a black jacket, red shorts, and large yellow shoes. 

"Ahh, Master Yen Sid, King Mickey," Hekapoo greeted, "so glad you could finally join us."

"Sorry we're late," King Mickey said, "we ran into some complications on the way here."

“It’s alright master,” Marco replied, “you don’t need to apologize.”

"Well now that everyone's here, we can finally start the meeting," Ponyhead said, "Star, Marco, why're we having a meeting?" 

Marco spoke up, "A couple of nights ago, some monsters snuck into our house and tried  
to kidnap Celeste." Everyone gasped, especially Star and Marco’s parents.

"Luckily, we caught them before they could even wake her," Marco added, "but they managed to escape." 

"We have no idea why they did it or what they were hoping to accomplish," Star said, "monsters haven’t tried anything like this in twenty-four years."

"I don’t understand," Moon said, "you’ve done so much for the monster community, why would any of them want to go after Celeste." 

"Yeah," Globgor agreed, "they haven't had a reason to, monsters love you guys." 

"So what're guys saying," Janna asked. 

"We're saying someone might be planning something," Star explained, "so could you guys keep an eye out for anything suspicious or strange, please?." 

“Don’t worry," Tom said, "if we notice anything strange, we'll tell you immediately." 

"Wait," Moon interjected, "what about Celeste?" 

“Don't worry mom," Star reassured her mother, "she's safe." 

With that said, the meeting adjourned and they all went their separate ways.

***

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Celeste looked out the bay window of her new room. She leaned on the window sill when she heard a knock on her door, "Come in." 

Steven entered the room with some pizza and walked over to Celeste. "Hey kiddo," he said, "you feeling alright, you missed dinner." 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered dismally, "I just wasn't hungry." 

Steven put down the plate, "Mind if I join you?" 

"Sure," Celeste said downheartedly.

Steven then sat down across from his niece. They were both looked at the night sky for a while until Celeste finally broke the silence. "Uncle Steven, are my parents ashamed of me?"

"What," he exclaimed, "no, your parents aren't ashamed of you, they love you." 

"But why did they send me away," Celeste asked. 

"They sent you here because they wanted to keep you safe," Steven answered, "Mewnearth isn't exactly the safest place in the multiverse." 

"I know," Celeste groaned, "but we've always been so close, I don't know what changed." 

"Celeste, your parents cherish you," Steven explained, "When you were little, your dad would leave a piece of candy on your nightstand every night so you'd have sweet dreams." Celeste perked up a little. "And whenever your mom goes into battle, she kisses a picture of you she has in a locket she wears all the time." 

"Really," Celeste asked, her sadness fading. 

"Of course," Steven confirmed, "your parents love you with every fiber of their being. They always  
have, and always will." 

Celeste then looked at Steven with slight confusion in her eyes, "Wait, how do you know all this?" 

"Well I'm your godfather/uncle, it's my business to know these things," Steven said warmly, "which reminds me: we care about you too, Celeste."

Celeste embraced her uncle, "thanks Uncle Steven." 

He reciprocated her hug, "anytime kiddo."

“So, you think you’re ready to start your training tomorrow," Steven asked.

Celeste nodded enthusiastically, “You bet!”

“Then you better get some sleep,” Steven said as he walked back to the door. "Goodnight kiddo," Steven yawned as he left the room. 

Celeste walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at the picture of herself and her parents that she had resting on her nightstand and cracked a small smile.

***

Meanwhile, in the ruined fortress, Sushi returned to Xefetof's throne room. "Master," he said as he kneeled before his employer, "we've failed you. We weren't able to get the girl." 

"No worries," Xefetof said calmly. He got up from his throne and walked over to his loyal servant, "We'll have the girl soon enough." 

Xefetof then left the throne room and went into his own quarters. He sat down in front of a large portrait on his wall. It was of a reptilian monster in a business suit, with dark, slicked back hair, gray, scaly skin, and yellow eyes. "Soon," he said, focused on the painting, "Toffee will rise again."


End file.
